


Encased Memories

by Gummisnacks



Series: A Realm of Our Own [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummisnacks/pseuds/Gummisnacks
Summary: A little story of Yuna and Yuki's past.





	Encased Memories

**Encased** **Memories** **  
****Chapter 1: The Tragedy**

 

The sound of rain could hear from outside, the droplets of rain hitting the window was like a peaceful alarm clock to the resting Queen. A young woman was peacefully sleeping on her silk rounded bed with many silk pillow surrounding her along with a silky sheet canopy that covered her bed. The queen slowly opened her eyes, getting a glimpse of the gloomy day ahead. She sighed. Her country, Amoura hasn’t seen sunlight in about a week and she was getting rather frustrated with the mixture of the freezing temperatures with nature’s tears but before she could put too much thought into it. She could hear the rushing of feet shuffle across the marble floor making their way to her room. She suspected it was one of her maids coming into telling her good morning she was right but not quite on the reasoning for them coming in. The clicking of the door being opened was present as the maid allowed her herself in. “Lady Yuna, two young women have approached the castle. One of them looks to be Sirelian and she is-“before the maid could finish her sentence, the queen gave her a furious look. A low growl made it through the royal dragoness’s vocal chamber as she distasted Sireli. The country, the people all because of that very tragic day or so she thought. Many years ago the Sirelian soldiers stormed through the kingdom of Amoura eventually reaching the castle where an onslaught took place. The King and Queen of Amoura, Yaru and Tatsuo were two very powerful dragons who didn’t want to get into the crossfire with Sireli but were unfortunately targeted first as their country was small. The kingdom was in peril as the Sireli army want to depose of the two royal dragons for their valuable appearance. The Koori lineage of dragons looked different from the dragons seen in the rivaling countries, being more slick, having feathery ears instead of massive horns atop on their heads. Their kind wasn’t meant to fight in wars but to help nurture the fallen which is exactly what the king of Sireli, Zagan was successful in doing that very day.- “They’re making there way to the castle, Lord Yaru. We need to attack them now!!” A soldier yelled, The white-haired king chuckled, knowing damn well his power was enough to stop the Sirelian troops from getting closer to his stronghold. He underestimated the scale of their troops and was quickly outnumbered. “Tatsuo, find the girls and get them to a safe spot.” His wife nodded as she searches the castle for their two daughters only to find them hiding under Yuna’s bed, scarred. “M-Mom what’s going on?” The youngest one said in a scared tone. Her white long hair covered her so all she was seeing was the hint of red that her hair faded into. “We’re being under attacked by another country. Your father is trying to hold them off right now. I have to go join him now..” Their mother bit her lips as she had a hard time getting that last sentence out. “Please be safe, mom,” Yuna said, pulling her younger sister closer to her in hopes of not being spotted. 

After what seemed like an eternity, everything went quiet. The two girls went unnoticed, they got out from the under the bed and went searching for their parents only to see the horrific sight of many fallen soldiers scattered throughout the castle made of ice. Yuna tried her best to not gag at the sight her eyes were taking in, she kept a tight grip on her younger sister’s hand to the point where she was starting to hurt her. “Ow, you're hurting me Yuna.” The young princess said almost tearing up. The girls went out into the courtyard to only see the King of Sireli hacking away at a fallen dragon, jabbing his sword repeatedly into its wings. The piercing agonizing scream coming from the beast made the younger sister’s eyes widen. “They’re hurting Mother!!! We need to stop them.” She struggled to run but it was useless as Yuna’s grip was causing her to stand still. “Yuki, that isn’t our mother! They’re trying to trick us!!!!” Yuna said in a quiet voice trying to make sure they aren’t heard. “No! That is a white dragon and that is Mom!” She said, biting down on her sister's hand causing her to let her go. “Y-Yuki!!” The younger princess ran over to the fallen dragon and cried burying her face in the dragon's face. Yuna caught up to her, standing in front of her like a shield. A rough chuckled came from the Sirelian king. “So this little trap did work. That begs the question which one of you will I take for myself and which one of you will be left here to die just like your Mother here.” He said walking closer to the princesses getting a good look at Yuna, thinking she would be the one who would take for himself when he saw a white and red tail from her behind. “Ah, So emotions get the best of your little sister.” He said pushing Yuna to the ground, grabbing Yuki by the back of the throat causing her to scream out in pain and change completely into her dragon form. “hmm she is rather small for her age but I can work this….you there..can you turn into a dragon?” The king asked with an evil grin on his face. The princess just laid there on the cold cobblestone path, tears wedding up in her eyes with no response. “Shouldn’t we take her as well? She is apart of the royal family.” A soldier said putting handcuffs on Yuki’s legs. Zagan took a moment and then proceeded to laugh. “The vultures should be circling around this castle soon enough. She’ll have a slow painful death awaiting her.” He said, motioning his men to take leave and head back toward Sireli. “Y-Yuki.” The young princess said quietly as she laid there, frozen, helpless and worst of all, alone. It is easy to see why the Queen of Amoura isn’t fond of anyone associated with Sireli. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I finally got another to uploading something relating to my ocs. I wrote this back in March of this year and I got the courage to upload my work after many months of coming up with excuses for why not to uploading but here we are!!!!


End file.
